Guardian Fallen Angel
by Kira the Captivating Witch
Summary: I had to find him, his life is the most important. He will stop the future chaos and bloodshed. Plus I loved him, I dreamt of him ever since I was a kid, I just hope he feels the same way.
1. The Beginning

**Title: Your Guardian Fallen Angel**

**Summary: I had to find him, his life is the most important. He will stop the future chaos and bloodshed. Plus I loved him, I dreamt of him ever since I was a kid, I just hope he feels the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood but Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. If I did own True Blood, I would have Godric never die, and hehe maybe even do some sexy things with him.**

**Pairings: Godric/OC Eric/Sookie Bill/Sookie Pam/Yvetta**

I have to find him; he is the one I am supposed to protect forever. His life is the most important. He will stop the upcoming bloodshed, chaos, and war. I had found out that the Vampire I was looking for was in Dallas, Texas. Flying through the sky with my long black, as midnight, wings. I was searching for a particular smell, to signal any old vampires nearby. I had smelled this strong scent, it smelled of a musky vanilla accompanied by fresh rain. I had followed it South to a very beautiful house. I had dropped down in the back and willed some more modern clothes to my hands; I do not think a silky, creamy colored white gown would have suited me in modern day Texas.

I had shed the white gown, and put on the tight black tank top and the ripped black skinny jeans. Shoving my feet into black, lace up, leather boots. I had adorned the leather jacket. And brushed my hair out of the jacket to have the violet locks cascading down my back.

I had walked up to the front door, and waltzed right into the house with no one trying to stop me. You'd think a Vampires' house would have some sort of security. I had observed people partying, dancing (er grinding) to music. Couples making out and Vampires feeding all throughout the room. In the front there was a throne that was currently unoccupied. It took all the self restraint I had to not go and sit there and have everyone kneel down to me. I had bypassed the throne and found myself in the kitchen. I grabbed a soda and continued walking to the left was the bathroom and to the right was a flight of stairs.

I opened my soda and took a few sips while continuing my journey through this house occasionally sniffing the air for the significant scent. I had walked up to the flight of stairs and I was in a hallway filled with 20 rooms. Ugh I groaned, if I was a normal I'd have to search every single room. I smirked at that. I followed the scent to the door at the end of the hall, I opened the door to reveal a vampire who had reddish-brown colored hair, and bright green eyes. The male was wearing white linen clothing; the top had revealed a tattoo that looked like a kind of necklace. He was holding a book open; it was obvious I had disrupted his reading. Using my telekinetic powers I closed the door. I drank the rest of my soda and willed the can to a trash can. I walked up closer to him. He seemed intrigued with my actions and was staring at me.

I had spoken with nervousness in my voice "Are you Godric?"

"Yes I am." He seemed a little surprised at my questions, I sighed in relief. I had finally found the one I was to protect forever, the one who will change the fate of mankind, and the one who I might even bond to.

He set the book down and decided to speak. "Why are you here child?"

I looked him in the eyes that resembled ferns in a forest. "I am here to protect you."

He seemed confused, but accepted the answer. I just wanted to be closer to him, but I could not risk my mission, if he felt the same way he has to be the first one to initiate the contact or my mission could be failed. I spoke yet again "I am here to protect you from death."

Now he seemed even more confused, he was standing against a desk pondering what I had just shown him. Had noticed two more tattoos he had on both his arms. The tattoo on his left arm was the Gaul tribal symbol for water. The tattoo on his right arm looked like a bracelet.

Godric stared at me in disbelief and spoke "Why, why are you protecting me from death?"

I looked him dead in the eyes and spoke with a passion "Godric you are destined for greatness, you will bring about world peace, you will stop future chaos, bloodshed, and wars. And by doing this mankind will be a better, more peaceful world. And I am here to make sure you will not be harmed in any sort of fashion during this time."

Godric seemed even more surprised. And he spoke "What are you?" I giggled at what he said, but responded. "I go by many names Godric, and I am your very own personal guardian fallen Angel, Ta-dah." He looked like he was in disbelief but he looked excited at the same time, I felt joy at that. But then he had a very stern face.

He spoke "Show me proof." I smiled at this, people really don't believe in trusting people, posh oh well. I took the leather jacket off, and spread my glistening, black as midnight, wings out. Godric was in Awe and stepped closer staring at my wings. I smiled and spoke "You can touch them if you want to." He smiled very big, and started to stroke my wings, the movement was very sexual to us Angels. I tried my best to not moan out loud but I was finding it difficult. He had walked behind me and touched the spot where my skin met my wings. This action caused me to moan very loudly.

Godric pressed me up against the wall and was inhaling the scent of my blood. He whispered into my ear "You smell absolutely tantalizing." The way he had said that turned me undoubtedly on. I pressed my hips into his effectively grinding. This caused him to hiss at me, I smiled at him mischievously. I smelled the scent of someone coming. I pushed Godric off of me and willed my leather jacket back on. Godric look displeased at my action, but seemed gratefu, when a tall Hispanic woman wearing a black dress came in.

I walked towards her and shook her hand. "Isobel it's nice to meet you." She seemed confused and looked at her sheriff for guidance. And then a very tall vampire with a cowboy hat walked into the room and spoke "Who's the little lady?"

I walked up to him with a big smile on my face and said "I'm Godric's personal guardian fallen Angel." He started chuckling for a while which only added more heat to the fire that was consuming my emotions. I snarled at him "WHAT?" He finally stopped laughing and said "Show me proof then." I sighed why is it people need proof. "Fine then." And with that statement I took of my jacket revealing my glistening black wings... again.

All of the vampires in the room were looking at my wings in awe. Isobel seemed excited to have met another supernatural creature. Stan spoke up "Have a name little lady?" I was annoyed at his statement but I responded " Why are you people concerned with names, honestly what's the importance of having a name, but if you want to know have a seat." And with that statement I conjured up some chairs to sit in. One for Godric which was facing towards the door. And two facing towards Godric's desk. I closed the door Stan had opened with my telekinetic powers. Isobel and Stan seemed to take notice of this and had a surprised look on their face. Everyone took their seat, and I stood next to Godric levitating myself off of the ground and criss crossing my legs in a sort of meditating position.


	2. The Truth

**Title: Your Guardian Fallen Angel**

**Summary: I had to find him, his life is the most important. He will stop the future chaos and bloodshed. Plus I loved him, I dreamt of him ever since I was a kid, I just hope he feels the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. If I did own True Blood, I would have Godric never die, and hehe maybe even do some sexy things with him.**

**Pairings: Godric/OC Eric/Sookie Bill/Sookie Pam/Yvetta**

Recap-  
And two facing towards Godric's desk. I closed the door Stan had opened with my telekinetic powers. Isobel and Stan seemed to take notice of this and had a surprised look on their face. Everyone took their seat, and I stood next to Godric levitating myself off of the ground and criss crossing my legs in a sort of meditating position.

I had sighed quietly and I began my story. "I used to be a normal human, well as normal as someone of my stature could be. I was born with the name of Angel Rae Marie Marek, my mother Ramona Jean Marek was born a catholic but after being raised by a foster parent she practiced voodoo magic. My father Joseph William Marek was born a catholic, but due to many hardships he had faced, he quit believing in just one god and stumbled upon the Religion Thelema, he became a ceremonial magician. And due to many nights of passion between them and nine months later I was born. 16 years later I had developed some abilities from their magic, I was able to see the future, and had many visions, I could also hear the thoughts people were thinking, I was stronger than most humans and I used it to my advantage."

I looked around to see if they were and indeed they were. I continued with my story. "I had a best friend with the name of Ursula one night her house caught on fire and after weeks of rehabilitation I was able to see her, I had a vision earlier that day that she would die in a horse carriage crash and I had to warn her I told her to not leave that day with her parents and she screamed at me, called me a witch and told me how she would not associate with me anymore. I walked away that day with a sudden depression." I was getting depressed with having to relive these memories but it was for the best. "I didn't get home till 10 'O' Clock at night, and when I opened the door and stepped into the front room I saw my parents dead on the ground with a hole in their chests where their hearts would be. I heard a dripping sound and looked above me to see a note written in blood, that said you will be next Witch." I was on the urge of crying, but didn't I had to be tough and not cry in front of a bunch of vampires. I closed my eyes seeing the note so clearly. "I was in so much pain but I was able to dig a huge hole in the ground outside to bury my dead parents. I cleaned up the blood in the front room."

I looked at Isobel she was crying for me, it was quite sweet actually, I never told anyone this story before, and here she was grieving for me. It was quite refreshing. I willed a handkerchief into Isobels' lap. She smiled at me and ushered me to continue the story.

"A couple hours later a man had broke into my house he had a knife and was going to stab me with it but before he did he preached to me He said "You are a mistress of Satan, you deserve to die like your despicable parents, you deserve every bit of pain and suffering your parents received. DIE YOU HORRIBLE WITCH!" And with that statement he ran towards me with the knife pointing towards my heart I had no choice but to retaliate I held my hands towards him and a light beam came out and hit him, he flew across the room due to the impact, and fell to the ground with a head wound. I had killed him and unlike with the death of my parents I tied him up and threw him into the creek behind my house."

I looked at everyone Godric had a very sad facial expression, Isobel was still sobbing from what I told her but Stan had finally spoken up. "He deserved it that motherfucker."

"After I got back from disposing of the body, this woman appeared with long white wings she spoke to me and told me that the gods were pleased with my actions and wanted me to be one of their messengers she told me to come with her. I went with her and I found out that the Gods wanted me to be one of their Angels, but not a regular Angel they wanted me to be one of their archangels, one of their fallen angels. They wanted me to sin for them. They gave me powers, I was strong, and fast much like a vampire but more powerful. I could control he four elements, and manipulate those around into doing what I said. I could control when someone died and how they would die. But being a fallen angel it made me more powerful than any other angel, and since I was a fallen I had an additional power. I can do anything with my mind, I can conjure anything I want. I can read peoples minds, I can see the future, I can bring things to me, and I can levitate things as well. I can do anything with my mind."

They were all in awe, Stan looked like he was in disbelief, but Isobel was looking at me with a new found respect. Wow that's all I have to do to get respect... SWEETNESS! Godric looked as if he wanted to challenge my powers, well ooo I would just love to fight one of these vampires, I haven't had to fight anyone in at least 50 years. "And throughout the 300 years I served the God's and Goddesses, I learned to control my powers and use them to my advantage. And during that time I carried out missions, protecting certain people, and killing other people. And here I am for my final mission is to protect Godric, he will bring about world peace, and stop future chaos, bloodshed, and wars. And by doing this mankind will be a better, more peaceful world. And I am here to make sure he will not be harmed in any sort of fashion during this time."

Isobel looked intrigued, and Stan looked upset at the stop of bloodshed. Then Isobel spole up "How long is will you be here?" I smiled and looked her in the eyes. "I will be here forever, to protect Godric from whatever comes his way, and to make sure the God's and Goddesses wish gets fulfilled, but I'm not sure of their other request."

Godric turned his head towards me. "What other wish do they want you to fulfill?"

I was nervous at this should I tell him, what would happen if I do. Most people would not like having their fate told to him in this kind of fashion. So I decided to ignore his question.

"Do you have anything to eat around here?" Godric hissed at me avoiding the question and said "Answer the question." I was not going to have him find out this way. "I know you don't like having your destiny being told to you, but now it'll stop you from meeting the sun, and just ignore it, it's about my sexual life so leave it."

And with that statement. I willed myself into the kitchen downstairs. I was quite hungry, I searched for a human to feast off of and this tall blonde woman came near me. She had a huge bust, and was wearing a black top that left nothing to the imagination, and a miniskirt that covered absolutely nothing.

I walked towards her and asked her "Mmm beautiful would you like to have the pleasure of feeding me." She looked absolutely excited at it and took my hand in hers and led me to one of the unoccupied loveseats and she sat in my lap. I could smell her life source, and it smelled like peaches in the summer time, absolutely delightful. I started to kiss her neck which caused her to moan, I licked her neck which caused more outbursts from her. My fangs extracted and I sunk them into her delectable flesh.

Her blood tasted like fresh ripe peaches, I had forgot what that tasted like. I sucked the blood out of her and when I heard her heartbeat slow, I retracted my fangs and licked the blood from her neck and licked over the fang bites which caused her to moan loudly by the way. And the bites healed.

The woman fell asleep due to her loss of blood and I walked into the kitchen seeing what kind of human food I could scrounge up. I saw that there was cake on the counter, I helped myself and served me a plateful of chocolate cake. And I grabbed an A positive True Blood out of the freezer.

Godric approached me in the kitchen in which I took a seat. He just wouldn't leave me alone, persistent, determined, vampire. After I finished the cake.

He spoke "You have weird food choices, human blood and now a cake, and True Blood", he shivered in disgust at the taste of it. I simply laughed while putting the things away. I laughed and murmured yeah. I continued to sip my A positive True Blood. He then spoke again "What is the wish the gods have with your sexual life?"

I sighed in exasperation before answering "Fine, I can't refuse your questions as your guardian Angel. They wish for you and I to mate, to create a bond, and to fall in love and have sexual relations with one another."

**Author's Note**

**Wow this is a longish chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. The part about my parents being magical and me having some of their abilities is true. But sometimes I wish I was normal, not this freak of nature I am. But my parents didn't die due to some crazy christian. My parents are still alive but they are divorced, my mother is married to her fourth husband. sigh. And the part about my friend Ursula is true I ha a vision of her dying in a car crash, and I told her and she called me a freak. Anyways enough talk of my freakish life. Feel free to Review.**


	3. The Prophecy

**Title: Your Guardian Fallen Angel **

**Summary: I had to find him, his life is the most important. He will stop the future chaos and bloodshed. Plus I loved him, I dreamt of him ever since I was a kid, I just hope he feels the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. If I did own True Blood, I would have Godric never die, and hehe maybe even do some sexy things with him.**

**Pairings: Godric/OC Eric/Sookie Bill/Sookie Pam/Yvetta**

Recap-

I continued to sip my A positive True Blood. He then spoke again "What is the wish the gods have with your sexual life?" I sighed in exasperation before answering "Fine, I can't refuse your questions as your guardian Angel. They wish for you and me to mate, to create a bond, and to fall in love and have sexual relations with one another."

Godric was very surprised at what I said. I was waiting for him to respond, the anticipation was killing me. My impatience was torturing me and putting me in agonizing pain. Why the fuck wouldn't he say something. I spoke up "I can't handle this." and with that statement I transported myself to a balcony outside on the 2nd level.

I can't bear awkward torment filled situations that could possibly put me in emotional pain. I leaned on the railing and was stargazing. What was I to do with myself? I probably risked my mission; the gods are probably disappointed in me. I possibly could have seduced Godric. But instead I told him the gods plans, hopefully they know that a guardian Angel cannot refuse to answer the person, they are protecting, questions.

And here I am moping at the not quite rejection I could have gotten from Godric. I didn't even give him a chance to reject the mission and er my feelings. Zeus should just strike me down with his lightning due how worse of a messenger I am. Kill this poor excuse for an Angel. Even though I was still moping I suddenly wanted to sing.

"Hear the sound

The angels come screaming

Down your voice

I hear you've been bleeding

Make your choice

They say you've been pleading

Someone save us

Heaven help us now

Come crashing down

We'll hear the sound

As you're falling down

I'm at this old hotel

But can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping

Or screaming or waiting for the man to call

And maybe all of the above

Cause mostly I've been sprawled on these cathedral steps

While spitting out the blood and screaming "Someone save us!"

I had finished singing the song, to hear someone applauding me. I turned around and saw Godric. Damn why did he have to be sexy. I blushed and quietly said thank you. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my hands; this caused me to blush even more.

"You left before I could even tell you my response." I looked him in the eyes and said "Yeah I know, and I left because I couldn't bear it if you reject me, I've never felt this way for anyone else before. I promised myself I wouldn't love another ever again, because he or she will just be ripped away from me again."

While saying this I was sobbing, Godric embraced me which surprised me but I sobbed into his white linen shirt. Getting Godric's shirt dirty with my bloody tears. I stopped sobbing and gently pulled away from Godric.

"I have had visions about you for years I know you have caused pain and suffering to a bunch of humans, but I also know you were taught to do that, and that you were sexually abused by your sire. And even knowing all the horrible things you have done I still love you."

And with the statement I had said Godric pulled me towards him and kissed me, I put my arms around his neck and licked his lips, I could feel him smiling at my action. I bit his lip, trying to get him to part them so I could. But he kept resisting me, I was getting irritated.

I thought towards him "_Just open your mouth already_." His eyes shown surprise and he thought "_You can communicate your thoughts to me_?" I was extremely irritated. Here he was turning me on, and now he wants to know more about my thoughts. I thought towards him "_Yes we can communicate our thoughts to each other, now open your mouth please_."

He seemed interested in this new found information about me, but he had finally parted his mouth for me giving me full access to his tongue. Our tongues fought for battle. I put my arms down and put my hands on his cheek bringing his mouth as close to mine as he could. He lifted my legs up and I sat on the railing. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Trying to make sure there was no space in between us. I surrendered in our battle between our tongues. I began roaming around in his mouth, I licked over the side of his mouth, and I hesitantly licked at Godric's Fang which was extracted due to how sexy moi is. Due to that action it made Godric moan a little, I smiled mischievously and continued licking at his fangs.

He hissed, irritated at how I was turning him on without doing anything too sexual. I pricked my tongue on his fang on purpose and I pressed the blood onto Godric s' tongue. I knew that my blood was decadent tasting to vampires and would probably turn Godric even more on. Godric seemed surprised and separated us, that sexy irresistible vampire.

He spoke "Was that the taste of your blood?" I looked at him like he was an idiot. "Yes it was." He seemed very happy, and excited like if a human had stumbled upon a free 6 course dinner. He smiled happily looking like a teenage boy.

He then said "Your blood tastes magical." I smiled at that remark and blushed a little. "If you want any more blood or physical contact you will take me to your bed room." He hissed at the fact of me telling him what to do, but that just made me giggle.

Godric nodded disapprovingly and set me down on my legs and took my hand leading me back into the house and towards his room rather quickly I might add. He opened his door led me to his bed and pushed me onto it, the sheets were silver colored and had a silky feeling to them.

Godric shut the door and climbed on top of me and kissed me rather passionately, but then moved onto my neck where he put butterfly kisses, which caused me to moan at. He licked my neck and was putting love bites there. He got to this one spot on my neck and he sucked at it which caused me to moan very loudly.

**Author's Note**

**Yeah I stopped this chapter before a sex scene. Don't like it then I will have Eric dispose of your body. SO BOW DOWN TO MY EVILNESS MWAHAHAHA! The sex scene will be in the next chapter so don't worry. But review and maybe I'll write it faster. Well Goodnight/ er day. I have to go have sexy dreams about Godric. Au Revoir!**


	4. The Act

**Title: Your Guardian Fallen Angel**

**Summary: I had to find him, his life is the most important. He will stop the future chaos and bloodshed. Plus I loved him, I dreamt of him ever since I was a kid, I just hope he feels the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. If I did own True Blood, I would have Godric never die, and hehe maybe even do some sexy things with him.**

**Pairings: Godric/OC Eric/Sookie Bill/Sookie Pam/Yvetta**

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank sweet angel, sev, downbelowgirl, Rogue1221, Aria, and meg for reviewing. It really made me feel better. I'm thinking of continuing these stories. And I thank all of the people who favorited this story and added it to your alerts. I swear when I got all of your emails I fangirled all over the place. I wrote you guys your sex scene hope you enjoy.**

Recap-  
He got to this one spot on my neck and he sucked at it which caused me to moan very loudly. Once he had heard the sound that I had made he looked down at me with a very animalistic facial expression. His feral stare only seemed to turn me on my lust guided gaze I stared into Godric's bright green eyes reflecting my red irises. And within that gaze I tore Godric's shirt open, and threw it on the ground.

Flipping us over so I was on top, I began nipping and tugging at the flesh on his neck, successfully turning him on in which moans resulted from. I licked down his neck, placing various bites down his torso, leading me to his waist where his pants rested. And with that I tore his pants open which revealed his nether region as he wasn't wearing underwear. I slid my hand down and grabbed his member, squeezing tightly, while stroking the shaft gently with my was moaning due the ministrations I was making upon his member.

And at that exact moment Isobel knocked on the door and said "Sheriff your child is on the phone, he says it's urgent." I sighed and jumped backwardly off of Godric onto the floor before the bed. "I'll answer the phone for you while you get dressed," Godric nodded at what I said and headed to the dresser to get some clothes. I walked out of the room shutting the door and I took the phone from Isobel and I spoke into the receiver. "Hello Eric Northman this is Angel, I'm Godric's companion, I'm afraid you caught us in a very compromising moment."

With what I said he full out laughed."Well Angel I see." I then spoke "Hmm Eric I have to be completely honest I'm not human and I have some abilities that make me special and I'll tell you what I am when I get Godric's permission." Eric seemed anxious to know what I was but he seemed to agree with what I said. "I can see visions of the future and please claim Miss. Stackhouse as soon as you can. I'm afraid Compton has an ulterior motive. You see he is working with Queen Sophie Anne and he is trying to procure Miss. Stackhouse due to her special abilities." He was quiet but spoke again "are you sure?" I answered him "I'm quite positive, any who Godric has been depressed recently, so you should visit, and bring Pamela too PLEEASE! Eric was obviously laughing and he said "Who will watch Fangtasia?" I could see he was testing me "Well Chow would of course." He laughed again seeing that I had answered his not so tricky question, I could see that Longshadow had just died and he had just recruited Chow. He then said "Sure we'll visit soon." Godric appeared in front of me. "I'll talk to you later, Godric's right here."

And with that I passed the phone to Godric, and I eyed him up and down and said "I like it better when you're not wearing any clothes." I heard chuckling from the receiver of the phone. I left Godric to his conversation, and walked down the stairs to the balcony on the second floor. I leaned on the railing and stared up at the moon, letting my mind go blank to absorb the energy of the moon. You could see a white ray emanating from the moon and it was directed towards my being. After about 2 minutes I had absorbed as much energy as I could . I then teleported out of Godric's home and to a shop which sells very sexual items. I had bought some black lacy lingerie. I telelported back to Godric's fancy house, I went to the bathroom and put the lingerie under my outer clothes. I teleported to the bedroom in Godric's room. I shed my outer-clothes and put on a bathrobe. I walked into Godric's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Godric to enter.

He entered shortly and spoke "it seems he is visiting us," he looked at me suspiciously and said "tomorro-o-o." His voice trailed off into silence as I removed the bathrobe I was wearing, which showed a black lacy bra that accentuated my large, voluptuous breasts. His eyes trailed down eyeing my nether regions showing my black lacy panties. He sped towards me with vampire speed . He eyed me up and down and whispered into my ear "you've never been with a man before." I whispered into his ear. "Now you see why I am soo anxious to be with one, and you don't have to be gentle with me, make it as hard and fast as physically possible for you."

With that statement he threw me ontop of the bed and climbed ontop of me and stared at my breasts. He trailed his mouth down my torso, reaching the middle of my bra and ripped it off using his mouth. He grabbed my left breast and licked it up and down he got to the nipple and bit down on it and began sucking it. This caused me to moan oh so loudly. He began to squeeze the nipple on my right breast with his other hand. This caused very loud noises to come from my vocal chords. A few minutes after this he kissed down my chest leading to my waist, He kissed the waistband of my underwear. He slid his thumbs on both hands underneath the panties. He slid them to the opposing sides of the panties and tore it on both sides, he threw away the remaining cloth.

He trailed his fingers down my vagina and forcibly pushed his forefinger into my hole. This action caused me to gasp not expecting a cold limb to forcibly enter my body. He thrusted his finger in and out of me at alarmingly fast speeds. He added another finger at which I gasped at, but a few seconds later I was moaning as if this was the most pleasure I had ever felt. He thrusted his fingers in and out before adding yet another finger. I tried my hardest not to cum at that moment, it would be embarrassing if I cummed before actually having sex. Right now he was just finger fucking me, and I just wanted our bodies to become one. I stared at him in the eyes, "Godric." He looked at me, and began to unbutton his shirt. I touched his shirt and willed it off of him and to the ground. I touched his pantleg and willed his pants to the floor.

I looked at his crotch expecting to see his underwear but being met with none. I smiled it seems he decided to go commando. He kissed me passionately, and grabbed my hips quite harshly and entered me. The bliss I was in right now definitely beat the pleasure I experienced earlier. He thrusted in and out, I kept moaning at the experience I was feeling. He pulled out and thrusted in hardly, he had hit my special spot. It looked as if the room went pitch black, and then bright light came in I couldn't see anything, I came down from the pleasure and sad "HARDER, FASTER NOW!"

And with that statement Godric thrusted inside of me harder and faster than before, He spoke "Could I feed from you when we climax?" I stared at his beautiful green eyes and said "y-yes if I c-can feed from you t-oo." He nodded and kept thrusting at incredible speed and strength within minutes he spilled his seed, while I cummed all over his member and the bed sheets. With that action he bit down on my neck, and I bit down on his. We both drank form each other. We retracted our fangs and licked up the blood from each other's necks. He pulled out of me, and I pulled the sheets out from under us and put them over us. I whispered to him "I might unintentionally cuddle, snuggle, or rub my head against your flesh." He chuckled and said "I look forward to it." I embraced him and used him as a pillow, and closed my eyes, and had sleep come to me in a matter of seconds.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed that. Please read and review.**


End file.
